Stages of Grief
by Dextra2
Summary: AU, one-shot. Robin's dead, gone, lost forever. See how five different people deal with it. Done for the Death Not By Joker Challenge.


**Don't own DC.**

* * *

_The journal entry of what happened to Robin. Written by Cassie Sandsmark._

I don't get it. Robin's fine, he's in the room right next to me. But we can't see him because he has really bad injuries. He's not dead, I know it! Ra's ninjas beat him up pretty badly, but he's not dead. They're all lying when they tell me that and besides, what would happen to Batman if Robin died? It'd be a mess. So, Robin isn't dead. He's fine, he's just in extensive care. Everything's alright. I'm not in denial about Robin being gone. Everyone else just has their facts wrong. He promised me that he'd be ok, he wouldn't break a promise... Would he?

* * *

_The video account of what happened to Robin. Told by Artemis Crock. (Taped and edited by Wally West.)_

"Wally is the camera ready?" "Yeah hon, it's on." [_An unseen male voice answers from the background. The view slightly bobs, as if the camera's nodding, and resumes the prior position. Artemis bits her lip, looks down and begins to talk._]

"Well.., Ra's Ah Ghul was trying to steal some book from New York's biggest library. And we were going to stop it... Wally, may I punch something now? I just hate this so much. No kid deserves to die like that!" ]_The view shakes sideways, as if the camera's saying no, and goes black for a moment. When the picture returns, Artemis is wearing different clothing from a few moment ago, also the clock on the wall suggests that at least a few hours have gone by_]_._

"Ready for take two?" [_The unseen man, same one as last time, sounds as if he's covering his pain by false excitement and happiness._]

"Shut up Wally." [_The flaxen haired beauty glares somewhere off-screen. She sighs in a defeated sort of way and continues her story until she reaches a part about a lone ninja._]"... GAH! STUPID RA'S! STUPID NINJA! STUPID SWORD! STUPID NIGHTWING FOR SENDING US ON THAT STUPID MISSION!" [_She bangs her fist on the coffee table, causing it to snap in half. The unseen man sighs._]

"Artie, that's the third time you broke our coffee table. There's only so much duct tape can fix, and somehow I don't think Ollie's planning to replace this one." [_The man lets out a strangled laugh, as if he's trying to make a joke, but his body won't let him._]

"Wally, I'm-I'm sorry, I should have had better control of my temper. I-I..." [_She put her face on her hands, and starts sobbing. The camera falls sideways, clatters to the floor, and leaves the viewers looking at Artemis's feet._]

"Artie, babe, it's alright. I know how you feel, I should have been there. If I was there then maybe this won't have happened..." [_The man's feet come into view and then comforting sounds follow._]"So... Artie, want to get a dog?"

"Really, Baywatch?" [_There's a loud slapping sound of skin hitting skin, _

* * *

_while the man cries mercy. Not that he gets any, though. Then the cut ends, changing the TV screen to static and white noise._]

_A letter to the deceased Jason Todd. From Dick Grayson._

Dear Little Wing,

I know you're dead and won't ever read this. I know that if anyone else reads this, they'll commit me to Arkham. With that being said, I miss you. I don't think there's any words for me describe how much I miss you. And I can't move on. I know you'd want me to, but I can't. Every day I wonder that if I went on the mission with you, would you still be alive? What if I didn't send you on the mission? What would have happened then? Dinah says it perfectly normal for me to feel this. (She's 'helping' me with therapy. Not that I need it, I'm fine.) Bruce won't say it, but he misses you so much. He thought of you as a son, and Batman did too. He needs you. If I was the one that died, he'd miss me but there wouldn't be the darkness there was now. Jason, I'm sorry for failing you. I'm sorry for sending you on that mission. I'm sorry for not being there. I'm sorry no one could help you. Please forgive me.

Love,

Your big brother, Dick Grayson.

* * *

_A blog post made by BatmanFanWhoKnowsAllAboutHim (Aka, Tim Drake)_

Hey nonexistent readers. Today is a new day for all of us superhero fans; it has been suggested by Vicki Vale and other media personnel that Robin may be dead. Those (imbeciles) who don't know who Robin is, he is the first sidekick, the Boy Wonder, the Dark Squire. I've had my suspicions for awhile, but this confirms it. Robin is dead. And Batman's only getting darker without a light. Which is why I'm going to become the next Robin. I'll be the third one to bear that title. (Most people don't know there's been two Robins. As far as I know, I'm the only person to figure it out.) In fact, I'm going to approach Batman about it tomorrow. Wish me luck!

BatmanFanWhoKnowsAllAboutHim out!

* * *

**A/N!**

**This was my prompt for the Death Not By Joker Challenge. My prompt was Library and I wanted to do it in style. For anyone wondering, the most common accepted stages of grief are: denial (Cassie), Anger (Artemis), Bargaining (Wally), Depression (Dick), and Acceptance (Tim). See this any way you want. This is a total and utter one-shot.**

**R&R peeps!**


End file.
